


desperate whines, shaky thighs.

by Ioveletters (schoolgirl)



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, F/F, Holding, Hybrids, Master/Pet, Omorashi, Puppy Play, Urination, jeongyeon is a puppy uwu, sana rly needs to train her better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 12:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19426312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schoolgirl/pseuds/Ioveletters
Summary: countless hours of waiting, squeezing her soaked thighs together to keep the desperate urge at bay. she whimpers, fisting the sides of the desk beside her, clenching around nothing at all. her stomach is beginning to ache, and her cheeks are all red, eyes half-lidded.or:sana makes puppy!jeongyeon hold.





	desperate whines, shaky thighs.

**Author's Note:**

> dont judge pls thank u

countless hours of waiting, squeezing her soaked thighs together to keep the desperate urge at bay. she whimpers, fisting the sides of the desk beside her, clenching around nothing at all. her stomach is beginning to ache, and her cheeks are all red, eyes half-lidded.

sana should be home soon, jeongyeon knows, but why is she taking so long? it feels like minutes every five seconds that passes, the full feeling only getting worse. she had told jeongyeon to drink at least three more glasses of water before she made it home and jeongyeon was only on the second. she'd need to hurry if she wanted to keep sana happy, but it's _hard._

especially when she's left grinding down into the desk chair, soft pants sounding throughout the room. her phone buzzes then, a text from sana.

_'why don't you go ahead and press down, baby?'_

she whines, shaky fingers quickly typing out a simple _'i can't, mommy'._

another two minutes pass.

 _buzz_.

_'you can and you will. record it.'_

she huffs, standing up to position the phone carefully next to a couple books. she makes sure it's fairly sturdy before settling back down and clicking record. the screen shows jeongyeon's pink panties thoroughly soaked through, milky skin soft and smooth. she grips the hem of sana's shirt, huffing to prove a little point to sana (she won't care, but still).

she can almost hear sana's voice telling to keep going, her fingers brushing along her thighs. she smiles, a glint in her eye as she trails her fingers down the front of her underwear, hips bucking slightly; she knows sana hates her touching without permission. but the video is already a minute long and jeongyeon knows sana never has too much time, so she lightly placed her hand right on her bladder, pushing down softly at first. her thighs shake and she cries out, knees pulling up to her chest as she jerks her hand away.

sana wouldn't like that though, and she can almost feel the slap to her hand. fuck. she keeps her thighs apart, pressing down harder this time, tears forming in her eyes. she keeps at this, even rubbing small circles and she feels herself shiver in need.

"mommy, please," she mumbles, voice high and thready. she leans forward and presses send, leaning back and pressing over her underwear again. she has to remind herself to stop, ripping her hand away and digging her nails into her thighs. she breathes a heavy sigh of frustration, reaching for the third glass. she downs the first half with much struggle, sniffling once or twice to keep the tears away. her typing is becoming messier, more typos and grammatical errors being made and she's sure her professor will be upset, but right now it isn't her fault! it's all sana's and maybe he'd believe her if she told him.

not.

she squirms, taking another sip, and suddenly the doors being unlocked and sana's walking in, still dressed in her suit. jeongyeon smiles softly, "mommy, i missed you."

"i missed you too, angel," sana shrugs the blazer off after setting her bag down, carefully placing her keys on top of the dining table. jeongyeon licks her lips, eyes darting to the glass still resting beside her. she pouts before picking it up and drinking the rest, relishing in sana's proud smile, "you did so well! my good little pup," she takes long strides to reach jeongyeon, gently petting her head. she relaxes easily, eyes fluttering shut.

sana endears such a pretty sight. she skips telling jeongyeon to get on her knees, settling for kissing the top of her head and sitting down on the white sofa across from her. she pats her lap, stern yet soft voice echoing in jeongyeon's ears, "come here."

she can't seem to move fast enough, lighting up, tail wagging as she climbs into sana's lap. sana cups her face, placing kisses all around it, making sure to add an extra one to her nose, "my good puppy! you're behaving so well, you make me so proud. why don't you tell me who you belong to, hm?"

"mommy!" she giggles, cheeks turning redder by the second. sana peppers one last kiss to her temple, hand ghosting over her bladder. jeongyeon tenses, thighs attempting to squeeze together around sana's waist. sana lightly reprimands her, pushing down softly. she yelps, falling forward onto sana's shoulder, hips stuttering in an attempt at squirming away, "mommy," she repeats, voice quieter this time. sana enjoys the way jeongyeon whimpers, the way she sounds, voice high and needy and desperate. sana enjoys jeongyeon.  
  
"i think it's about time i finally let my pretty girl go, no?" she's teasing, jeongyeon knows better, but she also knows sana is relentless and frankly does not give any true actual fuck about how embarrassed she'll be. sana likes her girls obedient, sana likes her girls an absolute mess. sana purrs lowly, pushing down harder, eyes darkening. jeongyeon mewls, grinding down, hands fisting sana's shirt.   
  
"c-can i, mommy, please?"   
  
"you can," she answers easily. jeongyeon sniffles once more once sana moves her hand away. she goes to climb off her lap, but sana grabs her by the thighs n pulls her back down, a single hand wrapping around her throat and squeezing once, "i didn't say you could get up though, now did i?"   
  
fuck.  
  
she knows exactly what that means, embarrassment easily flooding through her body. she finds herself shake her head rapidly, eyes wide, cheeks red, and lips slightly drooly. sana laughs at her, pressing down and rubbing small circles into the area, humming at the way jeongyeon cries, harsh pants separating her red lips, "come on, puppy, piss yourself for mommy. you've done so well."  
  
with shaky thighs and desperate whines, jeongyeon gives into the pressure, tears falling down her cheeks while sana kisses her head and softly rubs at her sides, whispering soft praises in her ear. she feels safe, feels good with sana. she likes this.  
  
sana waits a minute or two afterwards before speaking up, "are you doing alright, jeongie?"  
  
"mhm," she says, still refusing to look at sana.  
  
"mm, do you think we could get you into the bath, baby? you've made quite the mess."  
  
"'s your dumb fault," jeongyeon accuses, following sana's guidance. her thighs are sticky and warm and wet and she feels strange, the wetness in her panties most definitely worse by now. she'll have to ask sana to make her come later, but for now, she believes she's more than content to just settle into a bubble bath.   
  
it's warm and radiating the soft scent of strawberries, bubbles nearly spilling over the tub once sana joins her. she's settled behind jeongyeon, more kisses being placed along the nape of her neck. jeongyeon shivers despite steam coming off the water, relaxing into sana's soft hold, "you did so well for me today, angel, was there anything about it you didn't like?"  
  
"no, i liked it a lot," she says sleepily, "wanna do it again sometime. thank you, sana."  
  
"of course, unnie," she can't see sana, but she's sure she's beaming. jeongyeon likes it when sana's that happy. "today was stressful, you know? we've got a new guy, messed all our reports up."  
  
"sounds like chae." jeongyeon snickers. she earns herself a light tap on the shoulder from sana and the comfort of laughter.  
  
she likes it this way.

**Author's Note:**

> twt b @yeologlst and yes thats an l instead of an i


End file.
